The Great Princess Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Nala!
(Zephyr has told Jasmine his story, who has taken the case, and is enjoying a pipe, despite being 10 years old.) *Jasmine: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. (turns to Zephyr) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. *Zephyr: It's just as I said. And then my mother was gone. *Mulan: What do you make of it? *Jasmine: (begins to pace as Zephyr follows her) Hmm. Cruella's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would she want with a Gypsy? (Zephyr has stopped by the window. Harley pops down from above as lightning strikes, scaring Zephyr completely.) (Harley yells 'Whoa!' as she falls from the roof, dropping her cap.) *Jasmine: Quickly, Mulan! We've not a moment to lose! *Mulan: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Jasmine. (They rush outside, but Harley is already gone. Jasmine looks around and kneels down to look at the sidewalk, where Harley has left behind her muddy footprints.) *Mulan: No sign of the feloness anywhere. *Jasmine: Not quite, Mulan. She left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the boy's mother - Cruella's harlequin jester lackey. (To add to this pile of evidence, Mulan discovers Harley has lost her hat.) *Mulan: Uh...Jasmine? (Jasmine is delighted and snatches up the hat.) *Jasmine: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old girl. Ha, ha, ha! (Standing in the doorway are Zephyr and Lord Rogers, who is comforting the young boy.) *Lord Rogers: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my boy. (As an excited Jasmine rushes by, Lord Rogers pulls Zephyr back, glaring at Jasmine for her insensitivity. Mulan enters behind her.) *Mulan: (to Zephyr) The villainess' quite gone. *Jasmine: (throwing off her bathrobe) Ha-ha! But not for long, Mister Fibble. *Zephyr: (exasperated) Phoebus! *Jasmine: Whatever. Now, we simply pursue our red and black friend until she leads us to the boy's mother. *Zephyr: (excited) Then you'll get my mommy back? (He rushes over and hugs Jasmine tightly.) *Jasmine: Yes! (She pushes Zephyr down and pulls her legs free from his grasp.) And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Mulan. We must be off to...Nala's. (She retrieves a blue sleeveless skirt with blue baggy pants and puts it on.) *Mulan: (confused) Nala's? *Jasmine: Oh, you must meet her. She's just the lass for this. (She adds a tiara with a blue diamond in the center.) *Mulan: You-you want me to come? *Jasmine: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army girl like you would leap at the chance for adventure. *Mulan: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. (Zephyr has changed out of the footy pajamas Lord Rogers gave him and has changed back into his now-dry shirt, pants and shoes. He is also wearing a yellow coat and an orange scarf.) *Zephyr: Wait for me! I'm coming too! (As he rushes to join them, he grabs an orange beret, knocking over Jasmine's violin in the process. She dives down to catch it.) *Jasmine: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children. (She sets the violin back on the chair.) *Zephyr: Are we going to take a cab? (Jasmine sighs and puts her hand on her forehead as Zephyr puts several cheese crumpets into his pocket. Slightly annoyed, she takes his hand and makes him face her.) *Jasmine: Oh...my boy, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. (Jasmine sits on her violin, and accidentally breaks it. She grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.) *Jasmine: (bitterly) Why you... Look at... (Jasmine takes a deep breath, trying to control her rage.) *Jasmine (growling) Young man, you are most definitely not accompanying us. (stamping her foot on the floor) And that is final! (Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Jasmine opens a small wall design, her secret passage, and peeks outside. Zephyr has unknowingly followed them, and he opens it further. Jasmine glares at him in annoyance, resigned to having him along.) *Jasmine: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? (Zephyr shushes her as two shadows approach – Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson. Jasmine quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open.) *Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. *Dr. John H. Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. *Holmes: Come along. (The two men leave, leaving Jasmine, Mulan, and Zephyr free to come out into the open. Jasmine begins to call out to her friend.) *Jasmine: Nala? Nala! (Zephyr tugs on Mulan's dress and whispers to her.) *Zephyr: Who is Nala? *Mulan: Well my boy, Nala is... well, he's uh, uh... (Zephyr waits for an answer as Mulan turns to Jasmine, just as clueless as he is.) *Mulan: I say Jasmine, who is this Nala lass? (Before Jasmine answers, thundering footsteps approach. Towering over them is a huge lioness with tan fur, sharp claws, golden eyes and a tail with a patch of paintbrush-shaped brown fur at the end, named Nala, who is obviously very happy to see Jasmine.) *Jasmine: Ahh! Here she is now! (She pushes Mulan forward as Nala leans down, formally introducing the girl and lioness.) *Jasmine: Mulan...Nala. (Mulan nervously bows and pats Nala's nose.) *Mulan: Charmed, I'm sure. (Nala doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls at Mulan. Jasmine moves forward and pushes Nala back.) *Jasmine: Nala! Nala, stop that! Nala, cease! Desist! Ha! (Mulan is trembling behind the leg of a chair. Now, Nala is sniffing around the room.) *Jasmine: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, girl. Nala has the most splendid sense of smell of any lioness I've trained. But she can be deucedly frisky. (Jasmine chuckles as Nala stops at a footrest, where we can see Zephyr's feet from behind the fringe. He cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at Nala, who seems to like him just fine.) *Zephyr: Hello, Nala! (He pats her nose and giggles as Nala sniffs him again.) *Zephyr: Silly kitty! Would you like a crumpet? (Nala nods happily as Zephyr reaches into his pocket. He holds it up for her and she licks it off his hand. Jasmine is ready to leave and reaches into her dress pocket.) *Jasmine: Here now, Nala? Nala! To the matter at hand. I want you to- (She turns, but Nala isn't listening to her, as the lioness is on her back enjoying a belly rub from Zephyr. Jasmine whistles, and Nala rolls her head back to see her clearing her throat and tapping her foot.) (Zephyr slides off Nala into Mulan's arms, and Nala rolls back to her feet, facing Ash.) *Jasmine: Good, now Nala! Nala...I want you to find...this fiend! (Jasmine whips out Harley's hat, and Nala starts to growl.) (Jasmine roars and growls along with Nala to drill the lioness into searching for the bad girl.) *Jasmine: Yes, you know her type. A villainess. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. White face. (Nala pauses and looks at Jasmine, confused at this last piece of the description.) *Jasmine: Oh, she's a red and black clown woman with a white face. (Nala starts to growl again.) *Jasmine: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got her scent? (Nala nods happily, and Jasmine retrieves her leash.) *Jasmine: Good girl, good girl! (Jasmine turns to face Nala again, but she has turned around and is smiling at Mulan and Zephyr. She moves in front of Nala.) *Jasmine: Mister Fleeble! *Zephyr and Mulan: (angrily) Phoebus! *Jasmine: Whatever. Your mother is as good as found. (She hooks on Nala's leash.) Nala... (Nala strikes a "pointer" pose, ready to bolt after Harley's trail.) Sic 'em! (As Nala rushes out, she accidentally stomps on Jasmine. The dazed Arabian Princess manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains her wind.) *Jasmine: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! (Zephyr and Mulan rush after the pair, trying to catch up. The camera cuts to a few moments later in the street, where Nala is sniffing at the ground.) *Nala: Roar! (she breaks into a run) (Zephyr is holding on to Jasmine's waist as she is hanging onto Jasmine's collar.) *Jasmine: The thrill of the hunt, eh, Mulan? (Mulan is desperately clinging to Nala's tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of this statement.) *Mulan: Q-q-quite! *Jasmine: Oh-hoo-hoo. Our red and black quarry can't be far now. Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes